


Got a Little Riddle for Ya

by jayemgriffin



Series: Godhunter [1]
Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Gen, TBD AU, TBD Dark!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemgriffin/pseuds/jayemgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars' first time killing a Scion or three. Easier than you'd expect, really. </p><p>(Not sure if the Graphic Violence warning is warranted, but I included it just to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Little Riddle for Ya

Her first kill was surprisingly easy, even before the Visit. She’d eavesdropped on a conversation at that cafe, purely by accident. Someone had mentioned one of the names of the Tuatha, and her ears pricked up. They’d been talking about some patrol or other - that wasn’t important. What was important was that they mentioned a location. She didn’t bother finishing her latte.

She went home by one of the less circuitous routes, although she really doubted anyone was following her. That was one of the advantages of being a “mortal”; it was so very easy to blend in. Once she got there, she changed into her blacks and cleaned and loaded her Sig Sauer. That would do just fine. They were Scions, and regardless of the silly line they pretended to draw between themselves and normal people, Scions died all the time. She would know.

She made sure to eat before heading out, since who knew how long it would take. Should she leave a note? No - if Kay found out, she’d come after her, and that could mess everything up. If she didn’t come back… well, it wouldn’t really be a surprise. She locked the door behind her, three times, like a ritual. She didn’t bother praying, but she sure did hope for luck.

* * *

 Hours later, she lay flattened against a strategically nondescript rooftop. This was almost weirdly perfect - if anyone heard gunshots in this area, they wouldn’t bother to call the cops. She took a quick moment to flex her hands. She’d never be able to face herself if her fingers cramped up and made her miss a shot. Satisfied, she settled back down to wait.

About half an hour later, she saw them. Three tall figures - men, she guessed, from the shoulders - heading down the street. She knew it was them, although she wasn’t sure how. Maybe the way everyone’s eyes seemed to slide away from them; maybe the way they walked, like they were on a mission. Maybe it was just what Kay always said, that her blood recognized theirs. She waited as they moved into range.

Three shots. She’d have to be quick, and pinpoint accurate. She didn’t know what kind of powers they wielded, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt them enough to make them angry. Then they would come looking for her, and it would be a race. She wasn’t an especially good runner. Her body knew when she had the shots, and reacted faster than her mind could move.

One bullet flew straight through the head of the tallest one, splattering brain across brick. Before his companions could even turn to look, she’d readjusted and was squeezing the trigger again, giving the man on his left a matching hole. The third moved to draw something - a sword or a gun, it didn’t matter because his fingers never touched it. She just killed three people, so she probably should’ve felt something like horror or guilt, but all she felt was a tiny tendril of pride uncurling in her chest. Three fewer things to endanger the regular people of this city. Who’s mortal now?

Three perfect headshots, but no time to be proud of herself. She was shimmying down the drainpipe as the third man collapsed, his ichor-ridden blood spilling onto the sidewalk and filling in the uneven fissures. By the time anyone actually came out to look - if they ever did - she’d melted back into the city.

She didn’t allow herself to relax until she was back at their bolthole. Slumping against the door, she let the adrenaline flow through her at last, making her heartbeat race and her fingers tremble. Three headshots - that was enough to kill them, unless they had some kind of godly healing powers. She wasn’t dead yet, and no one was breaking down the door, so she ventured to guess they didn’t.

That wasn’t good, though; what if they had had those powers? Frowning, she made a mental note to talk to Kay about how to handle Scions or other things that had some kind of healing factor. Her mind flicked through myths, trying to remember doctor-type gods; Apollo and Asclepius for sure, and Dian Cécht - was Isis healing? Maybe Osiris? She wondered idly if it was easier or harder to kill Scions of death gods.

What do you call three dead Scions? she asked herself, grinning widely. She heard Kay’s voice echo the words back to her.

A good start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not remotely canon! It's inspired by Cat's question on Slack: what would the Dark Future version of your character be? If a couple things in Ursula's life had gone differently, I figured she'd still be trying to protect Chicago, but with murder. This is me exploring that idea. There may be more chapters eventually.


End file.
